An inter-institutional cooperative study to determine the effectiveness of the oral administration of acetylsalicylic acid (aspirin) in the reduction or prevention of transient cerebral ischemic attacks and amaurosis fugax. In addition, the effect on the frequency of cerebral and myocardial infarction in long-term follow-up will be evaluated.